teror gadis di lorong sekolah
by Ashikaga Funji
Summary: konoha gakuen diteror oleh sosok gadis misterius, berhasil kah naruto dkk mengungkap pelakunya?


**Terror gadis dilorong sekolah**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Character: Naruto dan kawan kawan**

**Genre: friendship, horror, tragedy, romance**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: sekolah tempat naruto dkk, diteror oleh serang gadis misterius, berhasilkah mereka mengungkap siapa pelaku terror tersebut?**

Bel konoha gakuen sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit lalu tapi sosok pria dengan rambut kuning ini Masih saja setia memanggul tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa sambil berlari melewati beberapa ruang kelas yang sudah mulai melaksanakan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Iris shapirenya masih saja mencoba melihat dari jauh situasi ruang kelas nya, ruang kelas dengan tulisan XII-7. Namun matanya malah terhenti pada salah satu ruang kelas yang sedang ramai dan panik

'teror lagi? Aku makin bingung siapa pelakunya' batin naruto sambil berhenti berlari dan mengamati kelas gaduh tersebut

Yup benar sekali, belakang ini Konoha Gakuen sedang heboh akan terror yang katanya dilancarkan oleh seorang gadis misterius disekolah ini. Tak lama kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia sedang terlambat, dan langsung lari lagi.

*tap tap tap

*kreeetttt…..

"huh, syukurlah aku kira tadi aku terlambat" ucap naruto lega setelah dari tadi lari lari ngejar waktu

"tidak terlambat bagaimana? Ini sudah pukul 08.10" ucap sasuke sambil asik menulis di buku SAINS miliknya

"tapi kurenai sensei belum masuk kan?" Tanya naruto sambil meletakan tasnya tepat disebelah bangku sasuke

"ia tidak masuk hari ini" jawab sasuke setengah niat

"hah… baguslah, oh iya untuk apa kau mencatat isi buku SAINS? Kurenai sensei kan tidak masuk katamu" Tanya naruto lagi

"ini untuk tugas berpasangan, aku harus mencatat materi untuk Mind Mapping nanti, sudahlah jangan menggangguku" jawab sasuke dengan sadisnya

"mind mapping? Aku berpasangan dengan mu kan?" Tanya naruto untuk kesekian kalinya

Sasuke tak menjawab, sepertinya kadar kesalnya kini sudah mencapai puncaknya. Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan pun lekas menoleh kebelakangnya, dan terlihat kiba yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya

"hei kiba, untuk tugas mind mapping dari kurenai sensei kau berpasangan dengan siapa?" Tanya naruto

"oh kau kemarin tidak masuk ya? Aku dipasangkan dengan Shikamaru, kalau kau… sepertinya dengan hinata" jawab kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya

"lho kok bisa?" Tanya naruto bingung

"kemarin siswa peringkat 1-10 dapat kesempatan mengambil kertas kecil bertuliskan nama murid dari peringkat 11-20 untuk pasangan kerjanya dan hinata dapat kertas bertuliskan namamu, bisa dibilang dirandomlah" jelas kiba

Tanpa berterima kasih atau pun bicara lagi naruto langsung mencari sosok hinata, dan dapat. Hinata kini tengah dikerumuni 2 orang siswi yang kelihatannya kurang ramah dengannya

"cepat kerjakan ya ingat materinya harus yang terbaik" kata ino

"ino benar tolong ya hinata, kau masih mau berteman dengan kami kan?" Tanya sakura dengan aura horornya

"hei hei awas awas sedang apa sih kalian disini? Sambil nyuruh hinata ngerjain tugas kalian lagi" Tanya naruto atau lebih tepatnya, usir naruto

"diam kau" bentak ino

"apa? Dengar ya aku tidak akan membiarkan hinata menulis materi untuk tugas mind mapping kalian!" kata naruto

"jangan sok pahlawan, memang kau siapanya?" Tanya sakura

"aku teman satu kelompok nya dalam tugas ini, dan tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mencuri materi terbaik dari hinata cepat sanah pergi, atau kuadukan kalian" ancam naruto sambil tersenyum licik

Nampak ino dan sakura yang takut dengan ancaman naruto langsung memutar kedua bola matanya dan beranjak pergi sambil menggerutu

"nah, hinata kiba bilang kau sekelompok dengan ku untuk tugas ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya dan maaf karna aku mungkin tidak bisa bekerja sebanyakmu kau tau sendiri lah aku ini bodoh" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum

Hinata pun langsung reflek melotot karna kaget "iya tidak apa" jawabnya sambil menunduk

"baiklah tugasnya dikumpulkan kapan? Tanya naruto

"mi..minggu depan" jawab hinata

"kalu begitu besok kita kerja kelompoknya, biar aku yang bawa alat dan bahan nya, kalau kau siapkan materinya ya" pinta naruto yang dijawab dengan pasti oleh anggukan hinata

**Besoknya **

"eh? Ada apa ramai ramai begini? Tanya naruto yang baru datang sambil membawa gulungan karton aneka warna ditangannya

"sakura, ia jadi korban terror gadis misterius itu" jawab tenten sambil panik panikan

"benarkah? Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya naruto

"ia masih pingsan, selama semalaman ia bahkan tidur di ruang kelas dengan badan penuh lecet dan memar" jawab chouji

"awas awas kasih jalan" kata anko sensei sambil menggendong sakura ke ruang UKS

"baiklah semua dengarkan sensei, mulai hari ini setelah pukul 5 sore atau tepatnya setelah pulang sekolah tidak boleh ada aktivitas apapun lagi disekolah" ucap kurenai sensei sambil nyusul anko sensei yang udah jalan duluan

"oh iya satu lagi hari ini sekolah kami liburkan jadi cepat pulang dan kembali kerumah" sambungnya

Tak ada respon bahagia mendengar kata libur dari anak anak malahan beberapa siswi menangis melihat keadaan sakura yang begitu menyeramkan. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka semua pun langsung pulang kerumah masing masing, kecuali naruto yang hari ini mau ngerjain tugas bareng hinata

"hinata!" panggil naruto ditengah kerumunan anak murid itu

"ah? Oh iya aku datang" sahut hinata sambil menghampiri naruto

"hari ini jadikan, kerja kelompoknya?" Tanya naruto

"iya jadi, mau mengerjakannya dimana?" jawb dan Tanya hinata

"kalau disekolah sudah jelas tidak mungkin, kita sudah disuruh pulang, dirumah ku? Hah pasti ibuku akan menghajarku karna bawa bawa teman perempuan, dirumahmu saja ya" pinta naruto

"ba..baiklah tapi hati hati ya, ayahku agak galak dengan teman ku apalagi laki laki" jawab hinata sukses bikin naruto nelen ludahnya

'aku benar benar menyesal sudah bilang begitu' batin naruto dengan kaki yang udah gemeteran

"ayo naruto bawa sepeda kan?" Tanya hinata

"ah… i…iya aku bawa, ayo cepat diambil" ajak naruto

Skip time…

"nah, ayo masuk" ajak hinata

"iya" jawab naruto

Kini naruto telah sampai disebuah ruang tamu yang bisa dibilang cukup megah itu dengan warna cat Cyan yang dipadukan dengan biru, beberapa sofa besar, televise, serta beberapa lukisan pemandangan. Entah kenapa sepertinya suasana rumah ini begitu damai dan suhunya juga sejuk walau tidak dipasang pendingin, mungkin pengaruh beberapa pohon besar dihalaman rumahnya

"nah naruto silahkan duduk biar ku ambil dulu buku buku milik ku" ucap hinata

"baik, terima kasih" jawab naruto seraya merebahkan badannya diatas sofa, sambil memperhatikan seisi ruangan, dan pandangan nya tiba tiba saja terhenti pada beberapa lembar kertas di sampingnya. Karena rasa ingin tau nya tinggi tanpa ragu ia membuka kertas itu dan tenyata isinya…

'hasil tes psikopat hyuga hinata?' batin naruto mencoba mencerna isi dari kertas itu

'apa? Pointnya 17 dari 20?' jerit batinnya terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Selama ini semua orang juga tau kalau hinata itu adalah mangsa terbaik untuk dibully, tapi bagaimana bisa seorang yang dikenal sebagai korban bully justru psikopat

Sadar itu adalah sebuah aib naruto langsung meletakan kembali kertas itu. Tak lama kemudian hinata datang membawa beberapa buku pelajaran, diikuti adiknya yang membawa nampan dengan minuman dan makanan kecil.

"baiklah ayo mulai" ucap hinata

"nah, hanabi terima kasih. Ya tuhan kenapa kertas ini disini?" sambung hinata

"memangnya itu kertas apa?" Tanya naruto pura pura tidak tau

"bukan apa apa ini hanabi cepat bawa masuk" jawab hinata

'benar benar aneh' batin naruto

"baiklah, ayo mulai" kata hinata

"ah iya, oh iya hinata, menurutmu siapa pelaku terror disekolah kita?" Tanya naruto

"entahlah" jawab hinata singkat sambil membuka bukunya

"siapa pun dia benar benar hebat bahkan polisi yang diperintahkan untuk menangkapnya malah terluka parah" kata naruto

"yasudah lah lupakan itu, lebih baik cepat kita kerjakan tugasnya sebelum ayah dan kakak ku pulang" kata hinata

"ma…maaf" balas naruto

Skip time

"sakura" jerit ino begitu melihat teman sebangkunya bisa datang kesekolah hari ini

"berhenti lah berteriak ino, kepala ku masih pusing" jawab sakura dengan lemasnya

"maaf, ayo biar ku tuntun" kata ino seraya menggandeng tangan sakura

"teman sekelasnya yang penasaran tentang insiden kemarin pun lekas mengerumuninya dan menyerangnya dengan puluhan pertanyaan

"sakura bagaimana bisa kau diserang oleh gadis itu?"

"kau lihat wajah pelakunya tidak?"

"kau sudah baikan?"

"kenapa kau masuk sekolah? Kau kan masih sakit"

"sakura ceritakan lah kejadian kemarin"

Kira kira begitulah aneka pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut siswa siswi XII-7 ini

"DIAM DULU!" teriak sakura yang tak kuasa menahan amarahnya

Sontak teman temannya yang sedari tadi menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan langsung tutup mulut

"kalau kalian ingin tau kajadiannya akan aku ceritakan" kata sakura

Dan semua nya langsung pasang kuping buat dengerin cerita sakura

"kemarin saat semua murid sudah pulang aku malah kembali keloker ku yang ada dilorong, untuk mengambil buku bahasa inggris karna hari ini ada ulangan bahasa inggris. Karna kemarinnya adik kelas kita matsuri diserang aku buru buru mengambil bukuku dan lekas pergi keluar, tapi dilorong mulai tercium bau kabel yang terbakar. Aku yang agak curiga pun melihat kesekitar tapi tidak ada apa apa, tak lama kemudian lampu disemua lorong sekolah padam, sontak aku langsung berlari keluar, tapi sial nya seseorang menghadang ku dipintu keluar"

"bagaimana penampilan orang itu?" Tanya choji

"ia memakai jubah hitam yang sangat panjang dan membawa sesuatu ditangannya wajah nya memakai topeng dan tangannya ditutupi sarung tangan" jawb sakura

"setelah itu?" Tanya ino

"aku mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhinya namun naas aku terpeleset dan terjatuh, sosok tadi mulai mendekatiku tapi justru ada seseorang lagi yang membekap mulutku dengan sapu tangan setelah itu aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi gadis itu sempat berkata sesuatu, aku tidak tau ia bilang apa tapi suaranya benar benar lembut dan seolah tidak asing" sambung sakura

"yang bicara yang membekapmu atau yang ada didepanmu?" Tanya shino (readers author baru tau dia suka gossip)

"yang membekapku" jawab sakura

Disisi lain naruto hanya melihat hinata yang tidak ikut menggerombol dimeja sakura

"lalu kau terbangun di ruang UKS dengan tubuh penuh lecet dan memarkan?" Tanya salah satu suara didekat pintu

"yap benar sekali…eh?" jawab sakura

"sepertinya…" ucap kiba menggantung

Murid murid mulai menelan ludah

"anko sensei" sambung naruto

Semua pun menoleh, dan benar saja itu anko sensei, sontak murid murid pun langsung lari kemejanya masing masing

"bagus ya, pagi pagi sudah bergosip ria disini" kata anko sensei

"kau sudah baikan sakura?" sambungnya

"i…iya sensei… sudah" jawab sakura

"baiklah aku rasa kita bisa mulai ulangannya sekrang, sasuke tolong bagikan soalnya" ucap anko sensei

"baik" jawab sasuke

16.50 pm

'ntah kenapa aku curiga dengan hinata, tapi aku juga ragu dia bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu' batin naruto sambil berjalan menulusuri lorong sekolahnya

"hei naruto cepat lah" teriak kiba diujung lorong

"baiklah, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali" jawab naruto sambil mempercepat langkahnya

"bagaimana tidak sabarn, sebentar lagi gerbang dikunci kau piker aku sudi bermalam disekolah bersama baying baying dari gadis tukang terror itu?" Tanya kiba sambil nunjuk nunjuk lawan bicara nya itu

"kalian berdua ini benar benar kekanak kanakan, ayo cepat jalan" ajak sasuke

Tanpa banyak jawaban naruto, kiba, sasuke, dan shino pun bergegas keluar dari sekolah yang benar benar sepi itu

"ah sial buku matematik ku tertinggal diloker" ucap kiba

"kau pinjam punyaku saja dari pada balik lagi kedalam" kata naruto sambil merogoh isi tasnya

"ah sialan buku ku juga tidak ada" sambung nya

"dasar bodoh ayo ambil kedalam" ajak kiba

"kalian berdua kegerbanglah duluan bilang pada penjaga sekolah sebelum gerbangnya dikunci" kata naruto sambil masuk kedalam bersama kiba

"bukuku tertinggal dilaci kau dilokerkan?" Tanya naruto

"iya ayo cepat"jawab kiba

"dimana ya aku meletekannya? Seingat ku dilaci mulik ku" kata naruto sambil mencari cari bukunya diruang kelas yang kini sudah kosong

"tunggu dulu… dasar bodoh tadi kan buku ku dipinjam choji" sambungnya seraya menepuk jidatnya

"NARUTO" tiba tiba saja kiba yang ada dilorong menjerit

"kiba?" naruto bergegas keluar dan mendapati kiba sedang dibekap oleh 2 orang berambut panjang itu, dan seperti kata sakura salah satunya memakai topeng dan membawa cutter, dan seperti yang dicurigainya selama ini, yang membekapnya adalah hinata

"hi…hinata?" panggil naruto tergagap gagap

"naruto?" sahut hinata

"jadi kau yang melakukan ini semua ini? Ta..tapi kenapa? Aku kira kau gadis baik?" Tanya naruto

"aku memang gadis baik, yang diperlakukan buruk oleh karena itu aku menteror murid murid disini" jawabnya sambil menahan tangisannya

"aku tau, tapi hinata ini bukan cara yang tepat untuk memberi mereka pelajaran" kata naruto

"percuma mereka tidak pernah memperlakukan ku dengan baik" ucap hinata yang kini mulai menangis

"kalau begitu akan ku bantu kau agar mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik, akan ku bela kau saat ada yang membully mu hinata, aku janji asal kau hentikan semua ini" ucap naruto sambil mendekati hinata

"maju selangkah lagu, akan ku potong urat nadi mu" kata orang berpoteng tersebut, rambutnta hitam panjang tapi suaranya seperti laki laki

"silahkan saja, asal kau hentikan terror ini" jawab Naruto sambil tetap berjalan tetap berjalan

Kini naruto menggenggam kedua tangan hinata dan berkata

"jika ada yang menyakitimu aku janji akan kulindungi kau, jika semua orang berlaku buruk terhadapmu aku janji akan jadi satu satunya yang baik padamu tak peduli apa kata orang hinata" kata naruto dengan mata berlinang

"tapi, kenapa?" Tanya hinata

"mungkin kau tidak menyangka hinata, tapi aku mencintaimu sejak kelas X sayangnya aku terlalu takut untuk menyatakannya dan aku merasa bahwa aku terlalu rendah jika disandingkan denganmu, tapi kini aku tak peduli lagi hal seperti itu intinya aku mencintaimu… hinata" jawabnya

"baiklah lanjutkan puisi itu di akhirat nanti" ucap pria itu sambil menggenggam tangannya

"tunggu" ucap hinata

"apa kau bersungguh sungguh?" Tanya hinata

"tak ada gunanya aku berbohong" jawabnya

"hinata, kau mungkin mencintai dia dan dia juga mencintaimu tapi dia tau identitas kita, cepat atau lambat kita akan diadukan olehnya" ucap pria itu

"tidak nee-san, aku yakin naruto tidak akan melakukannya" ucap hinata

"tunggu dulu, kau juga menyukai ku hinata? Kalau begitu jadilah pacar ku dan aku janji akan menjagamu serta aku tidak akan bilang siapa siapa tentang ini" kata naruto sambil melepas genggaman pria itu dan kembali mengenggam tangan hinata

"aku janji hinata" kata naruto

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menangis bahagia, ternya ada juga orang yang peduli dan mau menjaganya. Naruto pun langsung memeluknya dengan senyuman bahagia

"baiklah sepertinya aku kalah" ucap pria itu sambil membuka topengnya

"ah? Neji?" Tanya naruto

"iya aku kaka kelas mu semasa SMP dulu" ucap neji

"jadi kau kakaknya hinata?" Tanya naruto

"ya begitulah, tapi kita harus bergegas hinata sebelum kedua temannya datang" usul neji

"iya, tolong lah jaga rahasia ini naruto" pinta hinata

" tenang saja cepatlah kalian pergi sebelum sasuke dan shino datang" kata naruto

Hinata mengangguk dan lekas pergi lewat jalan belakang, tak lama kemudian sasuke, shino, dan penjaga sekolah pun datang

"naruto, kiba?" Tanya shino

"sepertinya ia juga dibekap tapi pelakunya kabur begitu melihatku" jawab naruto

"kau lihat wajah pelakunya" Tanya sasuke

"tidak, tapi siapa peduli yang penting kiba selamat dan terror tidak akan terjadi lagi kok" jawab naruto

"dari mana kau tau itu?" Tanya penjaga sekolah

"ntahlah hanya feeling" jawab naruto singkat

"baiklah ayo cepat gotong kiba" ajak shino

"benar benar merepotkan" ucap sasuke

Akhirnya kiba pun digotong sampai rumahnya oleh naruto, shino, dan sasuke. Penjaga sekolah pulang kerumahnya setelah mengunci gerbang dan hinata pulang dengan senyuman kebahagiaan yang tak pernah tersimpul diwajahnya. TAMAT


End file.
